


I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

by dang_itx_zodiac



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aj is a badass but still a kid, clem and louis are ajs parents, clouis family, so spoilers?, the delta already happened, theres just so much fluff????, we need more louis and aj father son fics OKAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dang_itx_zodiac/pseuds/dang_itx_zodiac
Summary: AJ shoots awake after he hears something move under his bed, and he feels his skin crawl, which is new for him. It's probably a monster, so... why is he scared? He's killed plenty of monsters before; he can do it again....what if it's something else? What if it's the boogeyman that Clementine says will eat his toes if he doesn't eat vegetables?With that thought in mind, he turns to Clementine's bed besides him, only to realize she wasn't there. Where is she? Oh no, the monster is getting closer to him, he can feel it.He hops out of his bed in a hurry, running to the next person he trusts the most.





	I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "a nightmere before christmas" song called "this is halloween" which is a BOP

Louis slowly opens his eyes from feeling his shoulder being shaken violently. 

After the shaking stops, he hears a small, almost nervous, voice whisper, "Louis? Are you awake?"

Immediately, he recognizes the voice and lets out a long yawn before replying. "Am now, 'sup, little dude?" His sentence almost sounds as if he said one huge, mashed up word, and he rubs his eyes, tiredly. Feeling a bit more awake than a second ago, he sits up and finally opens his eyes, fully, then turns to smile at AJ. "Can't sleep?"

AJ fiddles with his fingers. "I-I heard something under my bed..."

Louis slightly tilts his head. "Did Clem hear it, too?"

"N-no, she's gone... I don't know where?"

"Hm." Louis nods at that, a hand under his chin. They were all pretty safe in the school with the walls and all, so he wasn't worried about her whereabouts. Besides, the Delta is long gone, so he doesn't have to worry about them either. "So, wait, what do you need me for?"

AJ shifts his head down and mutters something that Louis couldn't hear.

"Can you say that again? I didn't catch that." Louis asks, a softness in his eyes that helps calms AJ's nerves.

"C-can you check for whatever's under my bed, please?" He repeats, fast and loud. Louis' eyes widen, which AJ notices. "I mean- nevermind, it's stupid." He quickly fixes himself, already on his way out of Louis' room.

"Woah, hey, I never said that, did I?" Louis blurts, standing from his bed. AJ freezes in place and turns his head over his shoulder a tiny bit, just enough so the two can make eye contact. "Whatever's under your bed better watch out, because I'm going to kick it out, okay?" 

AJ's face brightens at that, then runs over to hug him, and Louis feels his heart squeeze to the point where he nearly collapses. "Okay! Thanks, Louis! C'mon, I'll lead the way!" And with that, he rushes out the door, with more of a skip. Louis swiftly follows behind him, not being strong enough to fight the smile off his lips. He catches up to AJ and they make it to Clementine and AJ's shared room. AJ reaches for the handle, but then his hand stops before he could even touch it. Louis stares at him for a second before crouching down to his level.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" Louis reassures him, his hand gently placed onto his shoulder, "I'll be right here with you." AJ turns to him with hesitance in his eyes, and Louis smiles at him in return. "I'll beat it up, don't worry."

"What if you're not strong enough...?" AJ quietly mentions.

Louis hums and replies, "If it beats me up, you'll protect me, right? No one's stronger than you."

AJ matches his smile. "Yeah! I'll protect you!" Then, he opens the door fully, leaning in to make sure that nothing obvious would attack them, then facing Louis again and motioning for him to enter.

Louis softly chuckles before walking in, heading for the bed that AJ occupied. He kneels, but before he lifts the blanket, he searches the room, and turns to AJ and nods towards a desk. "Can you pass me that flashlight?"

AJ sprints towards it, grabs it, then kneels besides Louis, passing him the flashlight. Louis thanks him then lifts the covers onto the bed, noticing how AJ leans in so close that his cheek is touching Louis' shoulder and he raises a brow at him, which AJ catches.

"I need to be close to you so I can protect you." He says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You got me there," Louis nods, switching on the flashlight and looking around the space under AJ's bed.

"Is it the boogeyman?" AJ asks, looking around with him.

"The what?" Louis questions, bewildered, not turning to stare at AJ.

"The boogeyman," he repeats, "hasn't Clem told you? He eats your toes if you don't eat enough vegetables." He bends closer to Louis' ear. "And, honestly... I haven't been eating the vegetables Omar has been serving, I've been feeding them to Rosie... but don't tell Clem I told you! She'll get angry!"

"And we all know we don't want to deal with an angry Clem," Louis whispers back, a smirk on his lips as he shakes his head. He finally turns to AJ and winks. "I promise I won't tell."

He smiles. "Then it's a promise! Remember, you can never, ever, break promises!"

"Of course," Louis responds, continuing to search for the culprit under AJ's bed. "But, to be frank, I can't find any boogeyman down here. You think it was just your imagination? Hello, any boogeymans down here to eat AJ's toes?" At the mention of that, AJ seems to tense. Louis interjects with, "because, if there are, I'm going to have to ask you to leave! AJ needs his toes! If you don't leave right now, I'm going to have to eat your toes in return!"

AJ snorts. "Does the boogeyman even have toes?"

"Shhh, he doesn't know that! I'm just threatening him," Louis adds. "And if he doesn't, then I don't know what the hell I'd be eating..."

He laughs louder, to the point where he has to muffle his mouth with his hand. "Ew!"

Louis giggles back. "Now that we know the boogeyman isn't coming back anytime soon, you, little man, need some sleep." He comments with a gentle face, slowly standing and lifting AJ into his bed. 

"Y'know, not even Clem can lift me up that easily," he yawns, already pulling up the blankets to his shoulders.

"Are you saying I'm stronger than Clem?" Louis jests, standing and wiping any dust off of his jacket, a cocky expression on his face.

"Maybe you could even lift Clem!" AJ wonders, "like, whenever she gets tired of using her, um... cru-crushes-"

"Crutches."

"Yeah, those!"

"Maybe," Louis snickers, combing through AJ's hair, "that is the question, indeed."

His eyes steadily close, and AJ's hushed snores are all Louis can hear. He sits up and was on his way to his own room, when he catches Clementine staring from the door frame, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Her crutches were leaning against the opposite side of the door frame.

"You really think you can lift me?" Clementine inquires, a challenge in her eyes.

"After my beauty sleep, I'd like to bet on it," he challenges back, walking up to her and gently kissing her cheek, his hands on her waist to make sure she doesn't fall. "So," he continues, "a boogeyman that eats your toes if you don't eat your vegetables, huh?"

Clem softly chuckles. "So he told you."

"How could you traumatize him like this?" He jokes, nuzzling into her neck. "I think you might've traumatized me, too. I, for one, would like to keep my toes, thank you."

"Just eat your vegetables and you'll be fine," she reassures, her arms wrapped around his waist. "Did he tell you if he was eating his?"

Louis smirks and replies, "yup, you'd be surprised over how much he eats to avoid this horrid boogeyman. And, wait a minute, aren't all the toys he plays with vegetables?"

"You thought he just knew what a vegetable is?" She asks. "He needs to know what they look like, and Disco Broccoli just so happened to be our savior."

"You monster." Louis gasps, before leaning back to kiss her on the lips, which she happily returns. "Monster that I love, anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> im not even gonna lie, i got this idea because i put the clouis family (clementine, louis, aj) in my sims 4 game and aj asked louis to spray the monster under his bed :") i uwud so hard i wrote a fic about it
> 
> also, im sorry if aj seems to ooc!


End file.
